Broken Hearts
by Sweet Sere
Summary: Not rele a story, more of a one-shot song fic. Though if i get enough reviews, i will try to make a story outta it...unless some one else would...cuz my stories take forever to write...just email me and let me know!


Hey ppl, this is my first trigun fanfiction and I'm rele looking forward to see what u ppl say about it. It doesn't rele have a couple.when I wrote it  
I was thinking of Vash and Meryl.it's kinda implied, but not said right  
out. They are my fave. Couple so I won't write much other then  
that..though I do think that a Meryl/Legato fic would be truly  
interesting..hehe..doon't ask about that.  
  
This is a song fic! I tried to get the italics to work but they didn't.so it's pretty much the rele short short paragraph formed thingys. The song is Brittany Spears: From the Bottom Of My Broken Heart. Don't ask how I got that song in my head but I happen to hear it earilier and it inspired  
me to wirte this. I hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Brittany's song, or Trigun.read and have fun!  
  
"Never look back," we said.  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead,  
Emptiness behind, Where do I go?  
  
A flashback of the times he had left her flashed through her head as she stood in front of a crowd at the local bar. She remembered all the times she had just watched him go through half hooded eyes with tears slowly making their mark. She was still feeling the loneliness of being left alone for such a long while. She was lost, she had no where to go.  
  
And you didn't hear,  
All my joy through my tears,  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know?  
Still I miss you somehow?  
  
Even through all of her tears, the song came out beautifully. Hope shown through in her eyes, as hard as that was to believe. The sincerity in her voice as she sung made her audience feel like they were sharing her pain. She remembered his smile, bring her own smile to her face. It was a true one, one that was barely ever seen outside of her mask. As she thought of all the pain that he had put her through, she still couldn't believe how much she loved him and still missed him.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two  
I'd like you to know,  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose.  
  
Her heart was heavy with the pain she carried within her. She was still regretting not having told him the truth. She wished she had let herself speak out for once, if only to tell him how much she loved him, if only to tell him that he would always have a place in her heart as her very first love. She wished she would feel what it felt like to be kissed by him, if only once in her lifetime she would be happy till her demise.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even through time may find me  
Somebody new,  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love 'til there was you.  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to keep her voice steady although her voice still showed her emotions as true as they were. She wished for a reason to move on, but could never find one. She wanted to find someone who meant as much to her as he had. He would never be replaced though, a real love that would forever haunt her heart. She had never believed in love until she had experienced it herself first hand.  
  
"Baby," I said,  
"Please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
We could have worked things out.  
Taking time is what love's all About  
But you put a dart through  
My dreams through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again.  
  
She had tried to get him to stay, but he had continued walking. It was as if he hadn't heard her. He had made her realized that it would probably never work out. It made her realize that he had to leave for his own important reasons, and it made her realize that he may come back to her.to them one day. She remembered walking through the doors to her job and realizing that she was back where she started, and all her memories made it seem like a dream.  
  
Never thought it would end  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart,  
There is just a thing I'd like you to know  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love; I never knew love till there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart.  
  
You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear  
Still I wish you were here  
  
She saw a picture of a faceless girl flash before her eyes. Her eyes grew mistier and her singing grew deeper. He had already promised himself to somebody else. He had believed everything 'she' had said, and 'she' was the reason he had left her. He would never be hers if he never let go of 'her' memory. It was so perfectly clear that after so many years of believing what 'she' had said; why would he suddenly give it up for her? Even if she couldn't have him though, she still wished he were around, if only as a friend.  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart,  
There is just a thing I'd like you to know  
You were my first love,  
You were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love,  
I never knew love  
Till there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart.  
"Never look back,"  
We said how was I to know I'd miss you so?  
  
She finished the song, and anyone that had been listening burst into applause. Some had tears running down their faces, sympathizing with the young lady who was removing her self from the stage. She smiled as she reached her only comfort, her best friend. Before she could say a word, she was spun around and felt as though she was floating. Her eyes connected with his turquoise ones, and she gasped. When they broke apart and he smiled at her, before muttering the one thing she had never thought she would hear from the man in front of her.  
  
"I love you." 


End file.
